All it takes is A Little Push
by CallmeDeku
Summary: In a World where Bardock reached further to protect his planet and his son and he defeated Frieda by unlocking his legendary potential.. Transforming into the the Legendary SupermSaiyan... ( Note not LssjnBroly just SMS normal super Saipan)


One Summer Night... a young Izuku Midorya would learn what it truly meant to be a hero.  
"Mama I wanna be a hero when I grow up!" Izuku would say. "I'm sure you will my little Izuku.." Izuku's Mom would say. -Timeskip- 5 Hours Later...

"I-Izuku I'm so sorry!" Izuku's Mother would say. "M-Mama i-is it true that I can't be a h-h-hero."

"OH IZUKU I'M SO SORRY!" And with that statement Izuku and his mother broke up in tears.

9 Year Timeskip-

"A-All Might is it true that even if I'm quirkless I can become a hero?" Izuku or Now Deku would say.

"I'm sorry Son you might have luck as a dectevive." Deku's Mind-"I-I knew I could never become a hero!"

Deku would start crying and ran to the alley's. Deku quietly sobbing to himself. Then suddenly a Middle Aged Man came along. "Oi why are you crying?" The Mysterious Man said. "Even my favorite hero said I couldn't become a hero!" Deku would say "Hey Kid if you were to have a quirk what would you do with it?" The Mysterious Man said. "I-I would protect everyone from villians and keep my friends safe!" Deku would say  
Middle Aged Man's Mind- "Hmmm? Most people would just wreck anything with a quirk. They would just want power,but this boy is different. "Tell me Boy what is your name?" The Mysterious Man Said.

"I-Izuku Midorya Sir!" Deku would say. "Would you want to be my pupil and train under me?" The Mysterious Man Said as he pulled of his cloak revealing a Stunning Physcue and he was wearing a Straw Hat.

"ShiShiShi! The Name's Monkey D. Luffy! You might know me as the World's Most Free Man!" The Mysterious Stranger now Identified as Luffy would say. "S-Sugoi I'm really meeting Monkey D. Luffy!" Deku would say.

"Oh wait before you go eat this!" Luffy would pull out 3 Fruits one Dark Purple One Orange and One Light Blue. Deku would pick the Dark Purple one. -Munch Munch- "Ew! That tasted like Burnt Rubber someone Peeded on!" Deku would say as he tried to wash his mouth. Luffy would show his famous smile "Well Well I've finally found a worthy student!" Luffy's Mind-"Gotta hurry only have 5 Years until I dissapear... I did it Shanks I've found the next one to inherit the Gomu Gomu No Mi". "Alright Izuku your training begins now!"

"Before you can wield this quirk you will need to phiscally train!" Izuku would pratice his Daily Routine for the Next 2 MONTHS Carrying Boulders and Cleaning the Big Dump of Trash. "Alright Izuku you've come a long way I'm proud of you!" Luffy would say. "And for completing this task I will teach you 2 of my Moves!" Luffy would say. "Alright watch carefully... GOMU GOMU NO:PISTOL!" Izuku was shocked as Luffy's Arm Stretched out and hit a boulder shattering it into pieces. "SUGOI!" Luffy's Mind-"I still got it!" Izuku would try to mimic the move only to hit himself with a rubbery fist in the process. (Please Scroll up to see the Part where Izuku ate the Fruit) 8 Weeks Later. "I've finally got it!" Izuku would punch the Boulder landing a huge dent. "Hmmm Izuku try using Momentuim!" Luffy would say. Izuku would try what his Master just said and the Boulder would break into pieces. "SUGOI!"

"Alright Luffy time for the Second Move!" "GOMU GOMU NO:BAZOOKA!" Luffy's Arms stretched palms faced open sending the 3 Boulders into oblivion into the sky. "Alright now you try Izuku!" Izuku would mimic the second move performing it sucessfuly. "Alright I did it!" Izuku would smile. "Alright Izuku you don't want to be late for those U.A. Exams do you?" "Oh No I almost forgot about it thanks Luffy-Sensei!" Deku would say. "Oh and don't forget to wear your clothes!" Luffy would say. "Eh Luffy-Sensei I am wearing clothes." Deku would say. "No not those these!" Luffy would say as he brought up from a box of Clothes. (Picture Luffy's clothes from Romance Dawn but it's Green and Black Green on the upper part and black on the lower) "T-Thank you Luffy-Sensei no one has ever been this nice to me!" Deku would say as he hugged his Sensei. "No Problem Kid..." And with that Izuku Midorya's New Adventure Begins! The Start of The Neo Golden Age!


End file.
